10 Czerwca 2012
TVP 1 05:40 TELEZAKUPY 06:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5664 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5664); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 06:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 5665 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5665); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień 08:25 Przed meczem 08:30 EURO 2012 - Niemcy - Portugalia 10:20 Po meczu 10:25 Biało - czerwoni; magazyn 10:40 Strefa Kibica 10:55 Zacisze gwiazd - Stanisława Celińska 11:30 Noc Kultury 2012; reportaż 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 44, Flamenco 12:55 Siedlisko - odc. 1/9 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 13:50 Strefa Kibica 14:00 BBC w Jedynce - Wielki Rów Afrykański cz. 1. (Great Rift) - txt. str. 777 48'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 14:55 Piąty Stadion - odc. 44, Flamenco 15:00 Nieustraszony - odc. 2 (Knight Rider) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 15:45 Bananowy doktor - odc. 2 (Royal Pains, ep. 2) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 16:35 Strefa Kibica 16:40 Biało - czerwoni; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Blondynka - odc. 1/13 - Zatrzasnąć za sobą drzwi - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 18:25 Daniec z gwiazdami czyli EuroShow - odc. 1; zabawa quizowa 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Czarny Rycerz, odc 18 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / A hard dazed knight ep. 18); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Piąty Stadion - odc. 44, Flamenco 20:10 Piąty Stadion LIVE - odc. 4 20:15 Przed meczem 20:20 EURO 2012 - Irlandia - Chorwacja (studio ) 20:35 EURO 2012 - Irlandia - Chorwacja 22:50 Po meczu 22:55 EURO 2012 - skróty meczów 23:10 EURO 2012 - piłka w grze 23:35 Strefa Kibica 23:50 Wakacyjny seans filmowy - Ja, ty, oni (Me you them (tyt. oryg. Eu Tu Eles)) 102'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Brazylia (2000) 01:35 Dotknięcie ręki (Dotknięcie ręki, Silent Touch, the) 91'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Dania, Polska, Wielka Brytania (1992) 03:05 Kroniki domowe 87'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1997) 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 06:05 Nie tylko dla pań - Królowie magii (Masters of illusion: Impossible magic) 45'; widowisko kraj prod.USA (2008) 06:55 Ostoja - odc. 89; magazyn przyrodniczy 07:25 M jak miłość - odc. 923; serial TVP 08:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 769 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 770 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:10 Piąty Stadion - odc. 44, Flamenco 09:20 Kultura, głupcze (34); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 10:05 Rodzinne oglądanie - Historia piłki nożnej (The History of Football) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008) 11:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - W drodze do dżungli - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 11:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Polacy na Madagaskar; cykl reportaży 12:00 Makłowicz w podróży: Włochy - Piemont - Blaski Turynu; magazyn kulinarny 12:30 Gwiazdy w południe - Żądza pieniądza (La soif de l'or) 81'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1993) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1961; teleturniej 14:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:00 Szansa na Sukces - Piosenka włoska 15:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 476 - Męskie sprawy; serial TVP 16:50 Nasi rywale 17:20 Panorama-flesz 17:25 Piąty Stadion - odc. 44, Flamenco 17:30 Przed meczem 17:35 EURO 2012 - Hiszpania - Włochy ( studio ) 17:50 EURO 2012 - Hiszpania - Włochy 20:05 Po meczu 20:15 Piąty Stadion - odc. 44, Flamenco 20:25 Podstępne druhny (Revenge of the Bridesmaids) 83'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2010) 22:00 Czas honoru - odc. 40 "Już czas.." - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 22:55 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - Wakacje (34); magazyn 23:40 Przed meczem 23:45 EURO 2012 - Hiszpania - Włochy 01:35 Po meczu 01:40 Pitbull - odc. 1; serial policyjny TVP 02:25 Pitbull - odc. 2; serial policyjny TVP 03:05 Żądza pieniądza (La soif de l'or) 81'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1993) 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Poznań 07:00 Kolarstwo górskie - Skandia Maraton Lang Team MTB - Gdańsk; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Teleskop - flesz; STEREO, 16:9 07:51 Z życia kościoła; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:12 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 2/39 - Zimowe zuchy; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Trzepak kultury; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 32 - Kwidzyn; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:02 Głos Mediów - odc. 41; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Tu kultura - odc. 40; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:44 Piąty Stadion - odc. 44, Flamenco; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:03 Tradycja nie umiera - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:48 Piąty Stadion - odc. 44, Flamenco; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:02 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:01 Reportaż TVP INFO - Szczęśliwy, bezpieczny kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:16 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:45 Piąty Stadion - odc. 44, Flamenco; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 ŚREDZKIE SEJMIKI KULTURY; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:14 Przytul psa; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleskop - flesz; STEREO, 16:9 17:36 Pogoda Poznań; STEREO, 16:9 17:41 Przy jednym stole; rozmowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:27 Pogoda Poznań; STEREO, 16:9 18:30 Teleskop; STEREO, 16:9 18:47 Pogoda Poznań; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Ewa i jej goście - Audiofeels; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:15 Kronika Pucharu Mini Handball; relacja 19:21 Schronisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:51 Wielkopolski dzień - kalendarium II 20:00 Listy gończe - Śmierć poety - odc. 17; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:46 Teleskop Wieczorny; STEREO, 16:9 22:03 Pogoda Poznań; STEREO, 16:9 22:06 Sport - wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 22:20 Wielkopolski dzień - Kalendarium; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:56 Piąty Stadion - odc. 44, Flamenco; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:02 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:25 Ludzkie sprawy - odc. 3; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:45 Ludzkie sprawy - odc. 4; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:05 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:19 Tu kultura - odc. 40; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:48 Głos Mediów - odc. 41; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:40 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:55 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:19 Polska według Kreta - odc. 32 - Kwidzyn; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Listy gończe - Śmierć poety - odc. 17; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:11 Reportaż TVP INFO - Szczęśliwy, bezpieczny kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:22 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:28 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:56 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 22; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:09 Ludzkie sprawy - odc. 3; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:30 Ludzkie sprawy - odc. 4; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:51 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:03 Tradycja nie umiera - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:27 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (65, 66) - serial animowany 08.15 Miś Yogi (29, 30) - serial animowany 08.45 Pinky i Mózg 3 (63, 64) - serial animowany 09.45 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (11) - serial animowany 10.15 Jaskiniowcy (1) - serial animowany 10.45 Minkey detektyw - film familijny, Kanada 2006 12.30 Krok do sławy - film muzyczny, USA 2007 14.50 Uzbrojony i niebezpieczny - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1986 16.45 Dirty Dancing - film muzyczny, USA 1987 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Sport - program informacyjny 19.35 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Kanady - studio 20.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Kanady 22.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Kanady - studio 22.15 Kości 5 (96) - serial kryminalny 23.15 Jesse Stone: Nocna przeprawa - dramat kryminalny, USA 2006 01.15 Magazyn sportowy 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Maja w ogrodzie (24) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika (24) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 11.30 Prawo Agaty (15) - serial obyczajowy 12.30 Looney Tunes: Znowu w akcji - film przygodowy, USA/Niemcy 2003 14.25 Surowi rodzice (1/13) - reality show 15.25 Pan i Pani House (8) - reality show 16.00 Gdzie jest generał - komedia wojenna, Polska 1963 18.00 Milion w minutę (2) - teleturniej 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Norbit - komedia, USA 2007 22.10 Przepis na życie 3 (1/13) - serial obyczajowy 23.10 Detektyw Monk 7 (12) - serial kryminalny 00.05 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! 7 (14) - program rozrywkowy 01.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.50 Arkana magii (595) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.10 Od hitu do świtu (10) - program rozrywkowy 05.25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Galeria - odc. 79; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Galeria - odc. 80; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Galeria - odc. 81; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Galeria - odc. 82; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Galeria - odc. 83; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 08:50 Opole 2008 na bis - zespół Feel; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Szkoła życia - odc. 3 - Dzień żab (Skola pro Żywot - Den zab); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Zacisze gwiazd - Krzysztof Czeczot; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Mrożek i Baltazar 54'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tadeusz Śmiarowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Notacje - Bolesław Sulik. Warto być odważnym; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Szczepana w Skrzynnem; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:15 4. Festiwal Serca Bicie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Kasztelanka - txt. str. 777 58'; film TVP; reż.:Marek Nowicki; wyk.:Jerzy Kryszak, Wiesław Gołas, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Ewa Telega, Bronisław Pawlik, Maciej Maciejewski, Wojciech Solarz, Ewa Lubera, Czesława Szczep Gaszewska, Emilia Ziółkowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:50 Salon Polonii - prof. Wojciech Olszyński; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 907; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Tylko hity! Opole2012 - Szalone lata 60 - te /1/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 19:20 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Miłka i Człapek - Na zamku, odc. 8 (Jak prisli na hrad); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Blondynka - odc. 13/13* - Ósmy kolor tęczy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Tylko hity! Opole2012 - Szalone lata 60 - te /1/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 23:05 Kasztelanka - txt. str. 777 58'; film TVP; reż.:Marek Nowicki; wyk.:Jerzy Kryszak, Wiesław Gołas, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Ewa Telega, Bronisław Pawlik, Maciej Maciejewski, Wojciech Solarz, Ewa Lubera, Czesława Szczep Gaszewska, Emilia Ziółkowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Salon Polonii - prof. Wojciech Olszyński; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 907; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miłka i Człapek - Na zamku, odc. 8 (Jak prisli na hrad); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:22 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Blondynka - odc. 13/13* - Ósmy kolor tęczy; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Tylko hity! Opole2012 - Szalone lata 60 - te /1/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 05:00 Kulturalni PL (92); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia WTK 8:00 Puls Dnia 8:20 Sport 8:30 Wybitne postacie Uniwersytetu 8:50 Qulturalny Poznań 9:00 Puls Dnia 9:20 Arcydzieła, arcymyśli 10:15 Połykacze książek 10:30 Motomania 10:45 Domek z ogródkiem 11:00 Na zdrowie 11:15 Sport 11:25 Serwis komunikacyjny 11:30 Qulturalny Poznań 11:35 WTK wywiad 11:55 Masz prawo 12:05 Na zdrowie 12:20 Kultura, sprawdzam 12:35 Spotkajmy się na Malcie 12:50 Jeremie - unijne pieniądze na Twoją firmę 13:05 Przegląd gości wieczoru WTK 13:35 Przegląd gości wieczoru WTK 14:05 Serwis komunikacyjny 14:10 Tajemnice Poznania 14:25 TeleGniezno 14:55 Qulturalny Poznań 15:00 Pogoda 15:05 Serwis komunikacyjny 15:10 Połykacze książek 15:25 Gorący temat 15:40 Gorący temat 15:55 Qulturalny Poznań 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Serwis komunikacyjny 16:15 Motomania 16:30 Domek z ogródkiem 16:45 Na zdrowie 17:00 Pogoda 17:05 Serwis komunikacyjny 17:10 Qulturalny Poznań 17:30 WTK wywiad 17:50 Pogoda 18:00 Puls Dnia 18:20 Serwis komunikacyjny 18:25 Qulturalny Poznań 18:30 Wybitne postacie Uniwersytetu 18:50 Masz prawo 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Puls Dnia 19:15 Sport 19:45 Spotkajmy się na Malcie 20:00 Puls Dnia 20:20 Jeremie - unijne pieniądze na Twoją firmę 20:35 Pogoda 21:00 Puls Dnia 21:20 Połykacze książek 21:35 Serwis komunikacyjny 21:40 Sport 21:50 Pogoda 21:55 Qulturalny Poznań 22:00 Puls Dnia 22:20 Pogoda 22:25 Serwis komunikacyjny 22:30 Przegląd gości wieczoru WTK 23:00 Puls Dnia 23:20 Pogoda 23:25 Przegląd gości wieczoru WTK 23:55 Qulturalny Poznań 0:00 Puls Dnia 0:20 Sport 0:30 Na zdrowie 0:45 Kultura, sprawdzam 1:00 Puls Dnia 1:20 Spotkajmy się na Malcie 1:35 Pogoda 1:40 Masz prawo 1:45 Jeremie - unijne pieniądze na Twoją firmę 2:00 Puls Dnia 2:20 Gorący temat 2:35 Gorący temat 2:50 Sport 3:00 Puls Dnia 3:35 Serwis komunikacyjny 3:40 Qulturalny Poznań 4:00 Puls Dnia 4:20 Przegląd gości wieczoru WTK 4:50 Przegląd gości wieczoru WTK